


Lost In Your Light

by deadendstreet



Series: Nothing Says Sweet Romance Like Dragging Each Other For Filth [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TomDaya, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadendstreet/pseuds/deadendstreet
Summary: She started leading him backwards and he knew he should tell her they didn’t have time, but when the back of his legs hit the edge of the couch, he sat down and let her crawl into his lap. Her hands were at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up, her long fingernails gently grazing his chest and abdomen. His own hands were around her hips, pulling her closer to him. She had a leg on either side of him, hips rocking ever so slowly against him and even though it had only been just over three weeks, he felt like it had been an eternity since he had her to himself like this.---A short PWP set two years after 'Maybe We Were Made to Dance Around Each Other' when Tom and Zendaya begin filming Spider-Man 2. You don't have to have read that fic to get this one, but it helps to understand how they get together.





	Lost In Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Dua Lipa's song by the same name.

A quick knock on the trailer door, followed by a flurry of curls and head to toe denim took Tom by surprise and before he knew it Zendaya was throwing her arms around him and kissing his face all over. They had flown in separately yesterday, him from London and her from LA, and while he had gotten in shortly after dinner time, her flight didn’t arrive until well after midnight so they hadn’t seen each other until today. She had been busy with events and working on new projects and he was wrapping up his latest project so they hadn’t been in the same room together alone for three weeks and four days.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face so he could get a better look at her. She smiled back at him, her glasses shifting on her face slightly as her cheekbones touched the bottom of the frames.

“Me too.”

He leaned in and kissed her back properly this time, loving the way her tongue met his when he opened his mouth slightly. No matter how many times he’d kissed her, he never grew tired of it. He loved the way her soft lips felt against his, and how sometimes she’d drag his bottom lip between her teeth. He’d open his eyes and watch her watching him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

She started leading him backwards and he knew he should tell her they didn’t have time, but when the back of his legs hit the edge of the couch, he sat down and let her crawl into his lap. Her hands were at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up, her long fingernails gently grazing his chest and abdomen. His own hands were around her hips, pulling her closer to him. She had a leg on either side of him, hips rocking ever so slowly against him and even though it had only been just over three weeks, he felt like it had been an eternity since he had her to himself like this.

Yelling and machinery could be heard just outside his trailer and he momentarily snapped back to reality.

“Z. Love, we can’t right now. I have to be on set in 30 minutes.”

She kept kissing him and ignored his words. He almost succumbed to her again but he finally pulled away from her, holding her shoulders gently.

“I still have to get into costume, I’m sorry.”

She pouted but slid off of him to let him get ready. When he first had put on the Spider-Man suit it took several people over 45 minutes to get all the parts on and figure out what order was best. Now he could do it on his own with the help of one other person in under 10 minutes. She watched him pull his shirt over his head and toss it on a nearby chair. His pants went next and she smirked when he jokingly shook his ass for her, his boxer briefs hugging him nicely.

“Where’s your thong?” she asked suggestively and cackled when he gave her the finger. She watched as she fully stripped down in front of her, biting her lip and enjoying the view. He carefully stepped into the thong and slowly pulled it up over his legs and awkwardly adjusted it into place. She let out an appreciative whistle and pretended to get her phone out to film him.

“You better not be recording this.”

She jumped up and pretended to take a selfie with him, showing him the black screen of her phone that was clearly turned off. “Relax, no one else gets to see you like this but me.”

She put her phone in her back pocket and ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach and paused at the waistband of the thong. He sucked in a breath and shut his eyes when she let her fingers glide further down as she cupped him over the underwear. She loved the power she had over him and if she was being honest, she loved the power he had over her too. There were times when he could make her come undone and all she could do was beg for more.

Tom had his hand on the counter behind him and his other around her wrist, half-heartedly stopping her hand from moving any further. “Z… I - I can’t. I - we’re going to be late.”

In a smooth motion she pulled her hand away and out of his grip and tucked her hair behind one ear. “Well, I don’t want you to be late. I’ll see you later,” she said in a singsong voice and grinned when his face looked completely devastated. Before he could stop her she was out the door and he was alone again. He let out a groan and took a deep breath before grabbing the suit and starting to put it on.

\---

One thing was sure - as much as he missed his fellow cast, the crew, and was happy being back on set for Spider-Man 2, he did not miss wearing the tight red and blue suit for 11 hours a day. The sun had long set and the way back to his trailer was dimly lit. He opened the door and stepped in only to realize someone else was already there judging by the desk lamp that was on and some music playing from the other room.

“Hello?” he called out wondering if Harrison had come to drop off something.

“Back here,” Zendaya replied and he smiled to himself. He had mostly been rehearsing stunts and blocking out scenes during the day and only got to see her a bit during breaks. He walked to the back of the trailer and saw her laying on his bed, reading a book and listening to music off her phone.

“Hey,” he said, leaning down and kissing her quickly. She pushed her glasses on top of her head and closed the book.

“Why don’t you take a shower and then we can go for dinner. I’m starving.”

He nodded and turned around so she could help unzip the suit for him. “It’s good to be back. I missed everyone.”

“Yeah I saw Heather, she said you teared up in the makeup trailer earlier.”

“It wasn’t just me!” he called over his shoulder as he walked toward the bathroom. “Gerri’s mascara was running cus she was crying too!”

“Okay, sure,” she said putting her hands up in defence.

Ten minutes later, Tom came back to the bedroom, a towel tied tightly around his hips and looking refreshed.

She took off her glasses and put them on the side table with her book and phone. “C’mere.”

He obliged and before he knew it she’d grabbed the knot of his towel and tugged him towards her, smiling up at him.

“I thought you said you were hungry.”

“I am.”

His hair was still wet from the shower and drops of water rained down on her when he bent to kiss her. She loosened the towel and let it fall to the floor, pulling him down to her. He kneeled on the bed between her legs and kissed down her jawline and neck.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he commented, looking down at her still dressed in her denim shirt and jeans.

“I may need some help,” she said, smiling and letting her hands fall limply on either side of her.

He found the first button of her shirt and unbuttoned it, slowly running his fingers down the centre of her chest as he unbuttoned more and more. When he reached the last button, he peeled the soft fabric back, exposing her navy blue bra. She sat up for a moment so he could remove the shirt completely before laying back down and stretching out her legs on either side of his knees. He ran one hand from her collarbone, between her breasts, over her smooth stomach and in a quick movement, unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand below the waistband.

Her eyes closed for a moment but then she opened them again to lock her gaze with his. He grabbed either side of the jeans and tugged them down along with her underwear until they were at her knees. He leaned back on his heels so he could pull them off completely and discarded them behind him on the floor. She sat up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, their lips meeting again, this time with more purpose. He braced himself with one arm on the bed, the other arm around her back and slowly lowered them back down, pressing his weight into her and settling between her legs again.

They continued kissing, angling their heads to get better access and just enjoying the feel of each other. With his hand that was behind her back, he unhooked her bra and pulled the straps over her shoulders. Her nipples were already hard and he bent his head to leave an open-mouthed kiss on each breast letting his tongue flick over each nub.

“Please tell me you remembered to pick up condoms this time,” she murmured as she reached down to stroke him slowly - only a few more strokes and he’d be hard enough.

He looked up at her and scoffed. “That was one time. You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“You had one job!” she laughed and pulled him towards her lips again.

Both of them chuckled remembering the time he had flown to LA, his flight had been delayed, and he didn’t end up getting to her house until 9 hours past his original estimated arrival time. He was tired and grumpy from a full day of travel and all he could think of was reuniting with his girlfriend after months apart. He was supposed to pack some condoms in his luggage, something she’d reminded him of several times, but in the early morning rush of his departure he’d forgotten to toss them into his bag. When they’d made their way up to her bedroom and shed all their clothes, he realised his mistake and she was less than pleased. They managed to satisfy themselves in other ways that night but not without her snarky remarks about his forgetfulness.

Tom leaned over to open the drawer to expose a large box that looked like he’d bought in bulk. She burst out laughing when he pulled out a long strip of condoms.

“Do you think 60 will be enough?” he joked.

She ripped one off the strip, still laughing, “did you get weird looks when you got these?”

“I made Haz buy it for me,” he said, completely straight faced, which only made her laugh harder.

His hand on her upper thigh quieted her down quickly and her breath hitched in her throat when he slid a finger in between her legs, testing to see how wet she was. He slipped another finger in, curling them against her inner walls when he pulled them out slowly. She held his gaze as he moved his hand a bit faster in and out. She wasn’t close but the sounds she started to make were making him hard. He bent to kiss her again, this time needy and forceful as he moved his slick fingers up to circle her clit, giving her just enough pressure to make her legs twitch under him. He increased the speed and pressure, listening to the way her voice would go higher and breathier, only to back off and slow down. He knew how much she enjoyed this, even if she may not admit to it. He gradually pushed her closer to the edge but pulled back each time, denying her her release until later. Finally, he pulled his hand away from her and licked his fingers clean, giving her a small break to catch her breath.

Zendaya looked up at him through hooded lids and smiled lazily. After another beat, she slid out from under him and pushed him down into the mattress, straddling him in a quick motion. She picked up the condom next to her and tore open the packet, rolling it onto him carefully. Leaning forward, she gave him a long, lingering kiss, her breasts brushing against his chest. Without sitting up, she moved herself forward a bit and slid back onto him at the most excruciatingly slow pace. He tried to go faster, but she held him down with one hand on his chest, the other at the base of his cock.

“Patience,” she said and kissed him again, moving her hand up his chest and into his hair.

“Fuck,” he breathed when he was fully inside her. He’d missed her warmth and the familiar feel of her around him. She began to move with more purpose, grinding her hips into his, her thighs tight around him. He matched her pace and slid his hands from her waist, down to her ass, feeling her smooth, skin under his fingers.

She slowed her movements for a moment to capture his lips again, teeth dragging at his bottom lip before sitting up and re-adjusting herself. He’d slipped out when she moved backwards and with her right hand she gripped him firmly, rubbing the head of his cock against herself.

“Oh god, Daya.” He closed his eyes against the sensation. He felt like he could explode right there but he took some deep breaths and put his hands on either side of her hips to lift her up. They worked together - she positioned him at her opening as he pushed her back down carefully. She quickened the pace again and he met her thrust for thrust as she let out soft pants. He could tell she was almost there so he licked his fingers to wet them and began making tiny circles around her clit, loving the way she immediately clenched around him and she let out a high pitched squeal he was sure she wasn’t expecting.

Their movements and thrust became more frantic, both so close and ready for release. She leaned back slightly, bracing herself with one arm, her eyes closed and head thrown back. Her breathing was erratic, chest heaving as she moved with him. He wanted to see her face when she came so he pushed himself up, brushing away damp curls from her face and pressing his forehead to hers. He angled his head up to kiss her, tongues sliding against each other while they continued moving together. She opened her eyes moments before she came watching him watch her and wrapped her arms around around his neck, grinding into him harder than before. She bent to kiss him but broke off before their lips could meet, gasping as her orgasm took her over the edge.

He held onto her tight as she shook around him, the air leaving her lungs in short bursts. He thrust into her a few more times chasing his own orgasm and could feel her begin to spasm around him yet again in another wave. Her eyes were shut so tight and he could feel is own eyes closing in anticipation. He tilted his head to leave open mouthed kissed along her collarbone and nibbled at her shoulder, dragging his teeth along her skin when he finally came.

 

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” Zendaya murmured. Her voice sounded far away to her own ears and she wondered if it was the same for him. She ran her fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest and between her legs where they were still joined.

“Me too.” His head was resting on her shoulder and she was sure she heard him begin to breathe deeper and almost start to snore. Just then she remembered she hadn’t eaten since noon.

She leaned back abruptly and poked him in the side. “Hey wake up, sleepy head. I wasn’t lying when I said I was starving.” As if on cue, her stomach grumbled.

“Let’s just order take-away and have it delivered,” he mumbled.

“A, it’s take-out, and B, noooo I can’t wait that long. Let’s just get something fast on the way home.”

He sighed and they untangled themselves from each other.  She got up to quickly pee before returning to the bedroom to step into her underwear and refasten her bra. She had grabbed his clothes from the chair in the other room and tossed them to him. He disposed of the condom and splashed some cold water on his face to wake up. They finished getting dressed, grabbed their things and made their way to the trailer door.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Tom looked at her perplexed. He had his wallet, keys and phone on him, she had her book, phone and glasses with her, so he wasn’t sure what she was referring to.

“Go grab the box! I have plans for the other 59,” she smirked.

He shook his head but practically ran back to the bedroom, grinning like an idiot. She slipped on her glasses and gave him a soft kiss before they turned off the lights and walked hand-in-hand back to his car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in y e a r s so if you hated it, don't tell me, LOL! jk ;) I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave me some feedback in the comments! ❤️


End file.
